The disclosure relates to a fixation device and an image forming apparatus including the fixation device.
Image forming apparatuses have been proposed which include a fixation device to fuse a developer image onto a medium using a belt (see Patent Document 1, for example). In such a fixation device, grease is provided between the belt and a heater in contact with the belt.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2012-234147